05 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2998 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3213); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:31 Pogoda 08:33 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 5 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Strach na wrony 13 (Scarecrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Gwiazdka odc. 5 (All I want for Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Krecik - Krecik i przyjaźń odc.38 (Der Maulwurf und die Freundschaft); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Szanujemy rzeczy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - /odc.1/; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 2/156 (Teletubbies, season I, ep. Our Pig Winnie); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sąsiedzi - Gdzieś to wpadło 37 (Hekam to zapadlo); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 2 (70) "Śmiertelny pojedynek - cz.2" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 1 "Knight of the Juggernaut - part 2"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1121; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 729; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 20 - Zwyczajna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Udręki miłości odc.30/30 (Love Hurts) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zrozumieć pieniądz cz.2 (Undestanding: Money); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 14:50 Był taki dzień - 5 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc.2999 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3214); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1302; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 734; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Wyprawa do latarni morskiej 25 (The lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zagubieni - odc. 25 (Lost ep.25 "Exodus 2/3"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zagubieni - odc. 26 (Lost ep.26 "Exodus 3/3"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Lekcja Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wiadomości 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Sport 23:35 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Był taki dzień - 5 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Speer i On - Norymbergia, odc. 2 (Speer und er, Der Prozess); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Infiltracja komórki Al-Kaidy we Francji (Infiltration of an Al-Quaida cell in France/ Infiltration d'une cellule d'al. Quaida en France) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Mohammmed Sifaui; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Był taki dzień - 5 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 76/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 76); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 2/26 Kupcy i Czarnoksiężnicy (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Brujos y Mercaderes); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.51, Na ratunek; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym 09:25 i 10:25 Pogoda oraz 09:55 Panorama 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 174 (201) Spełnione marzenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 24/24 (84) Mimo wszystko (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.9023, Nevertheless); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.1 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Żukowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.19 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Powtórka z życia - Od Pobiedy do Poloneza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Allo, Allo - odc.1/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.1) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (3); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 15/16 (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 514); reality show kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 12 (38) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. The Captain?s Cup, The Folks from Home, Legal Eagle); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (26); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Już w środę mecz - Polska - Serbia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 4/75 (Tarzan ep 121 Tarzan tames the Bronx); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 425; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 184; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Kochaj mnie - odc. 151; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp (Buntownik z wyboru); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Buntownik z wyboru (Good Will Hunting) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Gus Van Sant; wyk.:Robin Williams, Matt Damon, Ben Affleck; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Księżna Pani 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Adam i Ewa (145) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Tamara Arciuch, Zbigniew Suszyński 07.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Andrea Parker, Cathrine Bell, David James Elliott, Kane Picoy (powt.) 08.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.45 Joan z Arkadii (41) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mary Steenburgen, Amber Tamblyn, Jason Rltter 11.45 Samo życie (746) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 12.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (87) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Andrea Parker, Cathrine Bell, David James Elliott, Kane Picoy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (335) - serial obyczajowy. Polska, reż. Oklł Khadildov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski (powt.) 14.45 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 15.15 Jaś Fasola (9) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, reż. John Birkin, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Angus Deayton, Matilda Ziegler, Robin Driscoll (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Super Express Live - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (336) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (747) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.15 Interwencja Extra - magazyn reporterów 20.45 Instynkt - thriller 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.45 24 godziny (39) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Elisha Cuthbert, Sarah Wynter, Dennis Haysbert 23.45 24 godziny (40) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Elisha Cuthbert, Sarah Wynter, Dennis Haysbert 00.45 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.05 Pasjonaci - magazyn 01.35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Magazyn sportowy 04.05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Najemnicy (17-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke 07.35 Usterka 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Co się stanie z Magdą M. - reportaż z planu (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (1/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken 15.00 Cena marzeń (7/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (671) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Magda M. (31) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Małaszyński, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Kasprzykowski 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Katastrofy w przestworzach (6/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.45 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Telesklep 02.05 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (259) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (6) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (260) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Molly Culver, Natalie Raitano, Pamela Anderson, Shaun Baker 17.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (7) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 Z Archiwum X (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jerry Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Drapacz chmur - horror, USA 1992. reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Annabelle Gurwitch, Paul Reiser, Richard Grant, Susan Norman 23.40 Z Archiwum X (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Jeny Hardin, Mitch Pileggi 00.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.40 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.00 Gospel for 100 voices w Lizbonie - koncert 02.30 Grażyna Auguścik, Urszula Dudziak - koncert 02.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.10 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Gra na maksa (8/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Mykelti Williamson, Rick Peters, Dan Lauria, Dorian Harewood (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Zawód glina (11/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Danny Nucci, Ernie Hudson, Travis Schuldt, Christina Vidal (powt.) 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (10/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (82) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle (powt.) 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (47/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow, Janine Turner, Barry Corbin, Darren E. Burrows 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.10 Zdradzona miłość (11/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages 15.05 Gra na maksa (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Mykelti Williamson, Rick Peters, Dan Lauria, Dorian Harewood 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Lauren Graham, Alexis Bledel, Melissa McCarthy, Keiko Agena (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (83) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (47/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow. Janine Turner, Barry Corbin, Darren E. Burrows 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Lauren Graham, Alexis Bledel, Melissa McCarthy, Keiko Agena 20.10 Rodzina Soprano (5/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, Wyk. Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Michael lmperioli 21.20 Święty związek - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Patricia Arquette, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Tate Donovan 23.20 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Gregg Champion, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Kiefer Sutherland, Dylan McDermott, Joaquin Martinez 01.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:31 Pogoda 08:33 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień; felieton 09:00 Talent za talent - z Tomaszem Kammelem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Promyk słońca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Polska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Alkimja - recital Justyny Steczkowskiej (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Wielki dom; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1111; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Sportowy tydzień 13:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 4/13* Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Benefis - Hanny Bakuły; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 1 Wygnanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Cny Młodziku, Migdaliku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Promyk słońca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ze sztuką na ty - Cafe kultura - Czego się boimy?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 4 5'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Frrr 5'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Czajka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1111; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Smak Europy - Jest dobrze ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 3 Pekin; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Przez granice Europy - Pomocnicy-3 (Across the Border); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Słowacja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 4 5'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Frrr 5'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 U nas w Rajsku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Wielki dom; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Florencja Polaków; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Czajka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1111; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wieści Polonijne 03:15 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 3 Pekin; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Przez granice Europy - Pomocnicy-3 (Across the Border); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Słowacja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Ze sztuką na ty - Cafe kultura - Czego się boimy?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 4 5'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Frrr 5'; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Lunapark; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Człowiek zwany Świnia 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Republika. Obywatel G. C. live (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Sztuka a rzeczywistość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kinomania (Cinemania) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2004); reż.:Hanna Jarowenko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smak miodu (A taste of honey) 96'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1961); reż.:Tony Richardson; wyk.:Dora Bryan, Robert Stephens, Rita Tushingham, Murray Melvin, Paul Danquah; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Gra zespół Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie (Manhattan Murder Mystery) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Alan Alda, Anjelica Huston, Jerry Adler, Lynn Cohen, Joy Behar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Grażyna Bacewicz. I Koncert skrzypcowy i "Pensieri notturni"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Witold Gombrowicz (Witold Gombrowicz) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 5 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - "Kosmos" w reż. Jerzego Jarockiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Kosmos; autor: Witold Gombrowicz 136'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jerzy Jarocki; wyk.:Oskar Hamerski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Marcin Hycnar, Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz w Filharmonii - zespół K. Komedy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa alternatywna - Hugo Race koncert w CDQ (cz.2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 16; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 17; antologia komiksu; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - "Kosmos" w reż. Jerzego Jarockiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Wojna płci (The Battle of the Sexes) 80'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1959); reż.:Charles Crichton; wyk.:Robert Morley, Alex Mackenzie, Peter Sellers, Constance Cummings, Meadows White; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 06:20 Echa dnia /stereo/ 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Nie uciec nam od losu" Krzysztof Masło 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 08:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:10 TV lato 08:20 Piosenka dnia 08:25 Pogoda w regionie 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania - Australijskie krokodyle, odc. 1{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 2001 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Zły kamień i dobry duch 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:44 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Przegląd gospodarczy /stereo/ 12:10 Prosto z Lasu - odc.58 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:53 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Śpiew z głębi duszy 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 14:15 Lepsze miasto - Nad rzeką, reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury 15:00 Ekstremalne poszukiwania - Australijskie krokodyle, odc. 1{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 2001 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Ja Bogdan powiedziałem 16:10 Rozmowa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Piosenka dnia 16:50 Kronika 16:55 Rola 17:10 Co warto wiedzieć 17:15 Z cukrem czy bez? 17:25 Pogoda w regionie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 TV lato 19:10 9 i 1 / 2, Dokument 19:30 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Kultura Polska 2006 19:50 Co warto wiedzieć 19:55 Pogoda w regionie 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Z cukrem czy bez? 22:10 Piosenka dnia 22:15 Sierpień gniewnych ludzi, reportaż 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Na wolności - Wyprawa na białe niedźwiedzie, odc.7{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 2001 /stereo/ 00:15 Zabawa w Boga - Klonowanie ludzi{PL}, film dokumentalny USA 2001 /stereo/ 01:05 Chleb i róże - Historia Sonji Davies - część 1 / 4{PL}, serial biograficzny Nowa Zelandia 1993; reż.: Gaylene Preston; wyk: Genevieve Picot, Mick Rose /stereo/ 01:55 Bunt{PL}, Film fabularny Wielka Brytania 2001; reż.: John Strickland; wyk: James D‘Arcy, Paloma Baeza /stereo/ 03:30 Zakończenie dnia